


Stair Edge／階梯邊緣

by Sheng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Before-Avengers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汝且當心。<br/>踏足階梯邊緣，終將萬劫不復。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

盥洗室裡只有一個人。  
東尼極其短暫地停了一下，便神色如常地說，「對，當然。把功率開到最大。」  
他信步走到第二個便斗前，正要拉開皮帶，左側的男人輕巧地飄來一句，「它的沖水系統壞了，用這個吧。」  
東尼抬起眼，男人已解決完生理需求，他又對東尼說了一句話，沖水聲將他的聲調完全掩蓋，東尼挑起眉，慢吞吞地移動腳步，來到第四個便斗前，皮笑肉不笑地說，「你上完了吧？」  
「當然。」男人平靜地回答，他轉身走到窗台，「抱歉，我需要點些散瞳劑，你介意我暫時關上窗戶嗎？」  
「這飯店可不是我開的。」東尼輕哼一聲。  
「謝謝。」  
男人關上窗戶，走到洗手台前，打開水龍頭洗手。

東尼收回盯著他的視線，解開拉鍊，他在小便時聽見男人關上水龍頭，移動到門邊的腳步聲，東尼繫好皮帶，走到洗手台前，「嘿，」他叫了一聲，男人停下拉開門把的動作，溫聲問，「有事嗎？」  
「你認得我嗎？」東尼直接了當地問。  
「今天以前不認得。」男人的態度很坦白。  
「我知道你。」  
東尼打開水龍頭，對著鏡子將水拍在臉上，再用毛巾擦乾，男人很有耐性地等他完成一切，東尼再度開口，「布魯斯‧班納，畢業於加州理工學院，物理學博士，專攻核子物理。我有說錯嗎？」  
東尼從鏡子裡看見男人回頭，朝他微微一笑，「那似乎不是秘密。」  
東尼慢條斯理地擦乾雙手，對著鏡子調整領帶，「你對史塔克企業有何感想？」

男人並未移動腳步，僅只是站在門邊看他，似乎在斟酌怎麼回答才不顯得冒犯，半晌，他道，「我不好做出評斷。」他拉開門，「很高興認識你，史塔克先生。」  
「等等。」  
東尼單手撐在流理台上，隨意地問，「我們有個正在測試的反應爐，我猜你有興趣參觀。」  
布魯斯的眼神微微一閃，東尼確信自己讀到對方有意的念頭，下一刻，布魯斯說，「我想，如果下次有機會的話。和你談話很愉快，史塔克先生。」他輕巧地邁開步伐，走出盥洗室，門在東尼眼前緩緩闔上。

「賈維斯，全鏡掃描這間盥洗室。」  
「先生，在第二便斗上方有三個攝像頭，在上方通風口有定時炸彈，在洗手台下方有監聽設備。目前已全數報廢。」  
賈維斯稍稍停頓，「若您依原訂計畫站在第二便斗前，將有二十三種可能死於暗殺。若您站在第四便斗前，機率降低為五種，考量班納先生的舉動，這五種可能將歸於零。」  
東尼挑起眉，毫無意外地說，「看來盔甲性能要等到下次才能進行測試了。」

 

東尼走出盥洗室時，已不見布魯斯的人影。無所謂，他知道要去哪裡找人。  
東尼走到東京會議廳門口，細細閱讀看板上的說明，過去他從不參加學術論壇，比起理論，他更願意實作。  
他移動腳步來到人形看板前，盯著隱在鏡框後的雙眼。

布魯斯‧班納，一個普通的大學教授怎麼可能對錄像設備有如此敏銳的觀察力？怎麼可能懂得計算風向與彈道？怎麼可能懂得如何拆土製炸彈？  
他再如何天才，沒有學習與環境，絕不可能無師自通。

東尼下意識伸手，想摘掉那付眼鏡，看看那雙眼睛是不是永遠能夠洞燭機先。  
指腹觸到平板那一刻，東尼瞬間回過神來，他收回手，演講廳的大門在東尼眼前闔上。  
下半場的研討會即將開始。

 

○

 

螢幕上陳列的是布魯斯所有的學術論文，其中以研究伽瑪炸彈的篇數最多。  
東尼花了幾天閱讀，在最新一篇伽瑪炸彈的論文裡，顯示伽瑪炸彈對人體可能的危害，東尼放大相關數據圖，試圖找出任何可疑之處。  
這篇論文裡，推側的精細度遠超過文獻中所提出的測試結果，彷彿經過臨床實驗的確切證明。  
東尼盯著黑白切片圖沉思，決定暫且保留他的推論。

他繼續往後閱讀，卻發現伽瑪炸彈的研究停滯了。  
五年前的那篇文獻就是最新進度。此後，布魯斯轉往生物有機領域，持續進行學術研究。那完全是大改行，他甚至不再核物理專刊上發表文章，研究主軸傾斜至另一個截然不同的領域。  
布魯斯‧班納簡直是個全才，但此刻，東尼更在意他轉行的原因。

一絲模糊而荒謬的猜測在東尼的腦海裡成形，他忽然關掉資料，改而道，「賈維斯，請把三個月內的軍火交易明細按金額大小排列給我。」  
他花了太多時間挖掘他的新興趣，該收點心回來辦正事，等他解決完公司裡的地鼠，或許可以空出幾個研發部門主管的職缺。  
而他已經擬好聘請的名單。

 

●

布魯斯步出飯店時，曾短暫於紐約會議廳門口停下腳步，鎂光燈此起彼落地閃爍，焦點全是同一人。  
說實話，東尼問他對史塔克企業有何看法，他的確沒什麼概念，粗淺的觀念就是賣軍火。當他站在盥洗室門口，看著東尼等待批判的眼神時，忽然想笑。  
即使史塔克有萬條罪刑，也不該是由他來說。  
不在其位，不得所獲，不明所慮，如此，自當無言可說。

他收回視線，步履一轉，往門口走去，忽略從會議廳裡飄來的思慮目光。  
他坐上計程車，報出落腳的飯店，暗自期望這一路上不會再碰上任何麻煩事。  
例如，暗殺全球最大的科技集團總裁。


	2. Chapter 2

解決奧比戴爾花了東尼一段時間，剷除他邪惡合夥人的所有黨羽後，企業的所有決策又重回他身上，他進入了兵荒馬亂的時期，公司的轉型也耗費了他一番心力，幾個月前的盥洗室插曲毫不意外地被拋諸腦後。

東尼停留在加州，他在派對與海灘渡過荒唐的假期，直到小辣椒一再用電話催他回紐約出席一場攸關企業形象的大型慈善晚會。  
東尼意興闌珊地打道回府。

會搭上捷藍航空的班機只是偶然。  
他的私人飛機被檢查出一號引擎故障，在小辣椒的「遲到總比不到好」的辭職威脅下（她每幾個月就要來上一遍，東尼知道她不會真的辭職，但總會尊重她的底線），他驅車前往機場，打算坐最近一班飛往紐約的班機。  
他忍受座位的狹窄與乘客的不自由度約半小時，他決定他受夠了。  
他和最美麗的那位空姐要杯溫水，吃下暈機藥，閉上雙眼，打算一覺到紐約。

 

東尼是被劇烈的晃動震醒的。  
當他再次睜開眼睛，隱約看見著火的飛機急速遠離，他撐起上半身，才發現自己正躺在地上，四周全是哀嚎的乘客，他還沒弄清發生什麼事，爆炸已然發生，火花四濺，地面掀起一陣動盪。  
救護車的響鈴由遠而近，東尼摸著自己的後腦，腦袋深處疼的要命，他不記得他撞到東西，但肯定是有的，只是摸起來沒有外傷。  
他眨著眼睛，隱約見到火光裡似乎有人影晃動，他們之間的距離實在太遠，他沒辦法判斷那究竟是不是出自幻覺。  
有誰站在大火裡還能走動？除非他是超人。  
東尼晃了晃腦袋，這毫不明智，他的後腦更加疼痛，他不由自主地往後，躺在地上，直到救難人員將他抬上擔架。  
慈善晚會是去不成了。希望小辣椒別真的辭職。  
東尼闔上眼睛，下一秒陷入昏迷。他沒聽見四周嘈雜的人聲，也沒聽見有人試探性地和他說話。  
他想，他是活著，他應該是活著的，否則不會全身疼的像骨頭全散架錯位，活像他願意在地獄裡再來一次。

 

東尼再次醒來時，天花板慘白的可怕，小辣椒坐在他床邊滑動平板，一察覺他清醒了，她立刻跳起身，「老天，東尼，別動！我去叫醫生。」  
他來不及開口說話，她已經跑出病房，兩分鐘後，一整個醫療團隊走進他的房裡。  
他的錢還是帶給他不少好處，他早就知道了。  
一個明顯是主治醫生的男人走近他的身側，「你好，我是史密斯醫生。你現在可以說話嗎？」  
東尼眨著眼睛，他掙扎著撐起身體，史密斯醫生幫助他坐起身靠在床板上，東尼點了點頭，「可以。」

「你知道你是誰嗎？」  
「安東尼‧愛德華‧史塔克。」他沙啞著說。  
「你知道你發生什麼事嗎？」  
東尼皺起眉，「我搭上一班飛機，墜機了，我想。」  
史密斯醫生點了點頭，他用筆在東尼病歷表上註記，「史塔克先生，接下來我會問你幾個問題，放輕鬆回答就可以了。」  
東尼點了點頭。

「你現在覺得怎麼樣？」  
「全身痠痛。」  
「頭部呢？」  
「疼。」  
「你能具體指出疼痛的位置嗎？」  
東尼緩慢地伸出一隻手，覆著後腦勺的某個區塊，「大約是這裡。」  
史密斯醫生再度寫下註記。  
「昨天是星期二，你知道今天是星期幾嗎？」  
「星期三。」  
「三十七乘以四十三是？」  
東尼頓了一下，「一千五百九十一。」  
史密斯醫生從懷裡掏出兩張色卡，「請告訴我這兩張色卡上的數字。」  
東尼瞇著眼辨識它們，「三十七、八十六。」  
史密斯醫生將色卡收回懷裡，「對於你的企業，你通常怎麼定義自己？」  
東尼眨了一下眼睛，沒有說話。  
「史塔克先生？」  
東尼扯開唇角，「可以換一個問題嗎？」  
史密斯醫生配合地說，「當然。你最近一次社交活動是在？」  
「加州，我的別墅裡。」  
「你可以拼出『食道』這個單字嗎？」  
「Ｅ-Ｓ-Ｏ-Ｐ-Ｈ-Ａ-Ｇ-Ｕ-Ｓ。」  
史密斯醫生遞給他一支筆和一張紙，「請把這個單字寫下來。」  
東尼動作遲緩地接過原子筆，趴在病床附設的桌台上，緩慢寫下「Esophagus」。  
史密斯醫生接過紙筆，檢察了紙上的拼字，他輕輕點頭，轉向小辣椒說明病情。

「史塔克先生全身最嚴重的是頭部的撞擊。經過初步鑑定，他的語言系統、生活常識與社交技能都無大礙。等腦部斷層掃描診斷報告出爐，我們才能做進一步的判定，他需要住院觀察幾天。」  
「好的，我會張羅其他事。」小辣椒滑動平板，東尼猜想她大概是在更改他的日程。  
醫生們走出病房，巡視下一位病人，小辣椒靠近他，「東尼，你嚇死我了！」  
「嘿，」東尼扯出微笑，「再次看到你真好。」  
小辣椒看起來鬆了一口氣，「這幾日好好休息吧，幸好你的命很大。」  
「所以，具體而言發生了什麼事？」東尼拿過水杯，他的動作不太靈活，扯動腕上的點滴，針頭在他的血液裡滑動，東尼深吸一口氣，忍過短暫的疼痛，他慢慢低頭，喝了一口水。  
「捷藍航空的飛機發生漏油事件，駕駛緊急迫降在洋基球場，有人打電話通知救護車，醫院搜到你的錢包，緊急聯絡我過來。」小辣椒簡短地解釋。  
東尼揉著頭，閉上眼睛，試圖回憶過去，他記得爆炸當時他已經在飛機外，躺在遙遠的草地上。  
有人救了他。  
「誰救我的？」他沙啞地問。  
小辣椒有些迷茫，「你是指史密斯醫生，還是？」  
「不是，」東尼閉著眼睛，在爆炸之前，他感受過劇烈的震動，他現在可以回想起墜機的片段，即使那畫面還是一片黑暗，但震動似乎不是持續的，似乎有誰抓著他的肩膀，將他拽出座位。  
「肯定有人把我弄出飛機，」東尼回憶道，他記得許多旅客都在他的周圍，「有多少人生還？」  
小辣椒打開平板，搜尋新聞，「八十五人生還，都是經濟艙的旅客。機長和副機長在飛機落地時，因撞擊力過大而喪生了，坐在商務艙的十六名旅客也全部罹難。」  
東尼移開視線，他第一次慶幸他坐的是經濟艙。  
「什麼時候可以出院？」他問。

 

腦部斷層掃描顯示一切正常，東尼在拿到報告當天下午就出院了。  
快樂載他回史塔克大廈，東尼乘坐私人電梯來到頂樓的小酒吧。他倒了一杯威士忌，將史密斯醫生的叮嚀拋在腦後。  
他一口喝乾，將酒杯敲在桌上，「賈維斯。」  
『先生。』  
東尼沉思了一會，「搜尋捷藍航空漏油事件的相關新聞。」  
『是的，先生。』  
不到幾分鐘，新聞畫面就陳列在東尼的眼前，他大略掃過相關新聞，用手掌撥開許多已知的畫面，他凝神細看，從紛亂的頻幕中拉出一段剪短的新聞報導。

『一周前，捷藍航空一架飛往紐約的班機發生漏油事件，緊急迫降於洋基球場。警方根據生還者的資料與航空公司提供的搭乘名單進行比對，並發出旅客死亡名單。據悉，死亡名單中，有一名物理教授布魯斯‧班納，其任職的加州理工學院具此發出哀悼聲明。昨日，班納博士回到學院，他表明自己在昏迷中已被路人送往醫院，近日才甦醒。他要求加州理工學院撤回哀悼與招聘名單。學院表示，班納博士的存活讓核子物理界避免了重大的損失。』

東尼放大螢幕，畫面裡的布魯斯顯得有些憔悴，但沒有大礙。他簡單回答幾句記者的提問，便轉身進入學校裡。  
東尼讓畫面倒回，停在他垂眼面對鏡頭的時刻。  
他盯著那張猶為陌生的臉。  
他記得這個人。布魯斯‧班納，他救過東尼一次，在希爾頓飯店的盥洗室裡。  
原來他也在那架飛機上。

東尼眨了一下眼睛，沒有移開落在憔悴側臉上的目光。  
經濟艙有八十六名旅客，班納是在死亡名單上唯一一名坐在經濟艙的旅客。

『賈維斯，調出班機的旅客坐位圖。』東尼要求道。  
賈維斯在兩分鐘後秀出平面圖像，每個坐位旁都陳列了旅客資訊。  
東尼很快找到自己的位置，布魯斯坐在他的後兩排，靠窗。  
布魯斯右側的兩名乘客，東尼都有印象，在他從黑暗中轉醒時，其中一位女性乘客正在他的左方呻吟，另一位男性乘客在她身旁焦急地安撫她。

如果以爆炸範圍來看，東尼的坐位甚至比布魯斯更接近商務艙，而在東尼前面少說還有十幾排坐位，上面全都有坐乘客。  
他們全部都生還了。  
沒道理布魯斯會在死亡名單上。

可是那一晚，布魯斯消失了，他不在滿地的傷患中。  
如果考慮所有生還者當時全聚集在同一處後，這會是多麼不尋常的一件事。  
東尼回憶起在火光中晃動的人影。

布魯斯，是你救我的嗎？再一次？


End file.
